One Way or Another
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Beyond Birthday killed his last doctor in the asylum, and reasons why are not easily revealed. Light Yagami, also known as Kira, will be the one to replace the old doctor. Light pities the doctor who has to deal with Beyond, when little does he know, it's him! Beyond vows to kill Kira once escaping the asylum, when little does he know, it's his own doctor! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to a new fanfiction of mine (Also based off a roleplay) with the pairing of Beyond Birthday and Light Yagami! Since there really isn't enough fanfictions for that pairing, and I absolutely love it, I roleplay it a lot. XD **

**Beyond Birthday killed his last doctor in the asylum, and reasons why are not revealed right away. Light Yagami, otherwise known as Kira, will be the one to replace the old doctor. Light pities the doctor who has to deal with Beyond, when little does he know, it's him! Beyond vows to kill Kira once escaping the asylum, when little does **_**he **_**know, it's his own doctor! What will happen? Mwahahaha...**

_oOo_

"But BB doesn't want a new doctor~!" Beyond Birthday whined while resisted the nurses and guards as they attempted to get him to stand from being curled up in a ball in the corner of his usual cell, a straitjacket restricting his arms from being able to hurt others or himself. Usually the criminal knew how to escape this jacket in no more than eighteen seconds, but the new medication they put him on after killing his last doctor had made him loopier and less focused on tasks so simple as that. "Come along, Mr. Birthday." A nurse grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up onto his feet. Though the thing about BB was, he _hated _to be touched, unless he gave the person permission beforehand, or trusted them, which was rare. "Don't touch me!" He yelled and flailed about in the straitjacket, the guards ignoring his cries of protest as best as they could as they dragged him down the hall to go meet his new doctor.

Light Yagami anxiously tapped his fingers against the desk he sat behind. Why had he accepted this job exactly? Well, to be quite honest, he didn't know himself. At least he could say he knew the difference between sane and insane, considering that he himself had his own issues determining which state of mind he possessed. The brunette was dressed formally, in a tux to be exact. All but one of the bottom buttons were done, and his scarlet red tie could be seen, the appropriate amount visible. Light moved his fingers from the desk and carefully adjusted his tie one more time. He was just about to stand up and stretch, when he heard what sounded like yells and struggling from a patient. Typical.. That's all he seemed to hear since he entered this mental hospital. "Heheh.. He's the rowdiest one I've heard all day too.." Light chuckled, speaking quietly to himself. He thought whoever had to deal with that patient was in for the deepest layer of Hell. And what Light didn't know, was that Beyond Birthday _was _indeed _his _patient.

With much resistance the raven was guided inside Light's new office, only being touched by one young nurse, who he deemed trustworthy since day one. The guards introduced Beyond Birthday and Light Yagami to eachother, even though Beyond would see the name and lifespan above his head first. Beyond looked his new doctor up and down carefully, taking in every detail of his demeanor, as if he was already trying to figure out Light's weaknesses. Knowing what had happened to Beyond's previous doctor, the nurses and guards all looked nervous about this, and certainly weren't up for telling Light the story. If Beyond wanted to do so.. He would. With or without permission. They would leave it at that.

"Light Yagami." The criminal read aloud with a playful hum and giggled to himself, as if the voices in his head never ceased to come up with more funny jokes and squirmed a bit more in the bloodstained straitjacket. "BB wants outttttt.. Oww.." After snapping mentally all those years ago, Beyond always referred to himself in third person.

Light was stunned to see that Beyond Birthday was truthfully his patient. Light had done searches on all the patients that would be attending this mental hospital, so he would know who and just what he was dealing with. What he found out about Beyond was that he was a highly dangerous serial killer that could easily pull off a murder with his own two hands and that he was great at manipulating people into things. However, the brunette couldn't help but be interested in the other man. He, himself was a murderer and fantastic at manipulating people into things they didn't want to or shouldn't do. The only difference was that Light used a Death Note and Beyond did his kills by hand. As for the rest of information on Beyond Birthday, there wasn't a lot Light could find. None of the information about him being from Wammy's seemed to appear, but it did speak of Beyond attempting to commit suicide. Light would have to remember to look into that.

"Ah, so you know my name." Light chuckled, nodding slowly as he took in the raven's features. He was definitely off his rocker, that was for sure. But looking past that, he was rather attractive. "I'm afraid you have to stay in that straitjacket until you've healed." His amber eyes then looked towards a comfortable chair that was a safe distance away from Light's desk. He was expecting the nurses to put Beyond in the chair so they could begin starting to get to know each other.

Beyond whined childishly, swaying back and forth a bit, shaking his head quickly so his black hair would get a bit messier than it already was, bangs falling back into his eyes once he calmed down. The only nurse he trusted stepped forward, lightly placing her hands on his shoulders and escorting him to sit in the chair. He plopped down with a huff and brought both knees up to his chest, rolling a bit and squirming in the straightjacket.

"Of course BB knows your name, it is right above your head." He nodded towards the name only he could see with a giggle, crimson hues shining vibrantly with interest. "Ah.. Light Yagami.. Where are your numbers? I wonder.. Are you special? Are you human? Shinigami?! BB must know! He must!" The raven rambled while whoever else was left in the room exited, leaving Beyond and Light on there own. There was a safety button Light's desk of course, one he could press if he needed urgent help for Beyond.

Light turned in his chair to face Beyond. He sat up straight, very much like a gentleman. Light wanted to do this job right, and was secretly seeking help for himself by doing this. Besides.. having an opportunity to make the worlds most dangerous and skilled serial killer get on his side? He definitely couldn't pass that by. _Not_ possible. The brunette looked a bit puzzled when the other started to speak about numbers, but this expression soon faded once he realized that Beyond must have shinigami eyes. It made the most sense.. How else would he have been able to be so crafty with his kills? His crimson eye color now made sense too. "The numbers..?" Light played dumb, pretending he didn't know what they meant. He wanted to see how much information Beyond would spill without being asked to do so. "That's silly, Beyond. I'm a human being." He said simply, bringing his hands together with a neutral expression as he gazed at his patient.

A grin slowly spread on Beyond's lips, leaning forward in his seat. "Don't lie to BB. BB doesn't like liars. BB knows Light isn't any normal human." He giggled and sat up on his knees, tugging a bit at the restricting jacket some more, although he knew this would do him no good. His arms were starting to hurt a bit from struggling so much, the straps digging into his pale skin and making it irritated, to the point of almost bleeding.

"And BB will not tell Light Yagami anything about the number or anything else until they are both honest." He vowed before flopping back with a sigh, raising his legs up in the air and wiggling his toes a bit as he examined them. Beyond refused to wear shoes, or even socks, when they tried to get socks on his feet last time, he bit a doctor's finger clean off. No one could believe it. But it was true. They touched his legs, and it was enough to set him off. If someone touched Beyond without permission, the right thing to do would be to sedate him quickly afterwards.

Light had to force back an oncoming smirk from his anger towards this strange individual whom had already figured out he wasn't just any ordinary human. For a mental patient, he sure did seem intelligent. Then the thought hit the brunette.. 'He looks almost identical to L. Could they possibly be related? L never said he had any siblings.. and I believe he's told us he has no real family left whatsoever. But L _has_ always been secretive.. Could he be hiding something?' Light sighed inwardly and ran a hand through his hair, doing his best to avoid getting frustrated. He just couldn't afford that right now. "Alright, BB.. Tell me exactly everything you might know, and then I _may_ open up to you about what I really am." Light folded his hands together, locking eyes with the older, insane man. His amber irises glazed with what resembled confidence, as if he were challenging Beyond.

Beyond chuckled and pulled himself into an upright sitting position, tilting his head slightly to the side and locking eyes with Light, with his own fiery red hues. "Let BB explain how this works.." He smiled sweetly, standing back up and glancing briefly down at the bothersome straightjacket with a sigh. He would have to get Light to believe that he'd be more open with him about telling him things after the jacket was off, surely Light would listen and remove it then. But would he actually keep his promise? ...Maybe. Or maybe not. Talking with this man could prove to be quite interesting. And by the equally devious look in Light's eyes, he knew he had something planned as well.

"During these meetings, BB does not have to do anything he does not want to, excluding taking his meds. If BB does not want to talk to you, he does not have to. If BB wants to stay silent, he can. Think of it as Light Yagami being here under BB's terms." He eyes narrowed slightly, leaning in closer to Light, eyes shining vibrantly with amusement. "And.. If BB starts screaming and flailing right now.. They will take BB away, and this meeting will be over. If BB tries to bite you, or hurts you in any way, you will not be BB's doctor anymore. And will never talk to BB again." He ended with a sweet smile, backing back up and flipping his bangs out of his eyes without much effort to keep them out. "BB is smarter than you think he is. And he's definitely worth speaking to."

Light tilted his head to one side, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as if he were thinking hard about something. And he was; He thought throughly about what Beyond had to say. To him, when he first realized what Beyond was capable of, he saw this as all a game. Something about the raven's speech made his head ache and his fists clench. Beyond was winning so far, and Light realized the psychotic man in front of him had more control then Light had. If Beyond screamed, it could get risky. So for now, Light would play along with Beyond's game. He was smart enough to not take any drastic moves right away.

"Hmmm.. BB is right. And Light Yagami vows to BB that he will be an excellent doctor. And BB does not have to answer any questions he does not wish to answer. However.." Light paused for a moment and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. "-Light cannot help BB if he does not open up." Which was true. And somewhere deep inside within Light's soul, he did wish to heal Beyond back to sanity. Though, with Light's warped mind due to the Death Note, it would take awhile to uncover these emotions.

The criminal smirked triumphantly, rocking back and forth on his heels absentmindedly. Well, that wasn't very hard. Not like he thought it would be. He knew who had the advantage here, and it was certainly Beyond Birthday. 'Point one for BB.' He thought to himself with a chuckle, backing up and flopping back down in the seat, leaning back and pulling up his knees to his chest with a sigh. "BB will only answer questions if he trusts Light. So Light will have to tell BB why he does not have a lifespan." He stated bluntly, knowing Light knew the answer to this question. Just by the devious look in his eyes.. He had to have known. Perhaps Light owned his own Death Note..

Light hated to give in so easily in such a short amount of time, he really did. If this had been any other person, he wouldn't have went along with it. Hell, he probably would have killed them and made up some story that the criminal committed suicide because of pressure being in a hospital. The brunette sat up straight and slowly nodded to hint he understood what was going on. 'I can cooperate for now. But how can I trust someone like this? If I tell him the truth, and he ends up telling another nurse, it could be all over for me.' The only nurse Light thought he had to worry about was the one Beyond seemed to trust. Damn, there was _always_ somebody in his way. And it'd be too suspicious to kill her off. He was trapped in a corner... By Beyond Birthday!

Light opened his eyes once more and made direct eye contact with Beyond, staring straight into those taunting crimson red eyes. Light's eyes faintly glowed red, mixing with his natural amber shade. "I have to hand it to you, Beyond.." He chuckled. "You're a lot smarter than I expected. It's an honor to be your doctor." Light knew he avoided BB's question, but he wanted to see what the other would do. And what he said was not a lie, for, Light truly was surprised by Beyond's intelligence.. Admired him even.

"It's an honor to simply be noticed by Beyond Birthday.." He replied without faltering one bit, raising a brow slightly with a mischievous smirk. Beyond knew exactly what he was doing. He couldn't remember a time he was doing anything for anyone's benefit other than himself, excluding A, of course. He was a cunning and manipulative bastard, according to L. And whatever L said was the truth, right? No. But that was what he made the world believe. So it shall be.

"BB likes you, Light Yagami. You aren't like his other doctors. You don't force him on subjects he does not want to talk about, or ask about BB's "feelings" towards the crimes he commits or other people. No, you are a straight-to-the-point kind of guy.. Just like me.." He talked in first person for the first time in a long while with a chuckle, his eyes now shining more of a ruby red hue. "But don't beat around the bush. And answer BB's question. Flattering him will only get you so far without providing answers.."

Although Light carefully avoided Beyond's question, and the raven admired him for appearing to be just as smart and manipulative as himself, this was a bit of a threat. But a challenge all the same. And Beyond never lost. No. He would refuse to allow himself to lose to anyone ever again. He just had to keep Light Yagami on his toes.. The element of surprise, Beyond had definitely mastered that.

Light hadn't heard anything of Beyond Birthday until he had searched his files. L hadn't said a word about the criminal whenever they worked on the Kira case together, which now left Light confused. Beyond Birthday definitely seemed like a criminal that was worth killing off, so shouldn't L of wondered why he hadn't died yet? Shouldn't he have said something about him? The irony of Light's curiosity was that L actually had spoken about Beyond once, but not exactly directly. He brought up the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases after Naomi Misora went missing, Of course, at the time.. those cases didn't exactly seem like something serious to talk about, so that _could_ explain why nothing was ever said about Beyond.

"Oh, you like me?" Light smiled, a calmer expression across his features now. He felt somewhat more comfortable, however, did not let his guard down. "Well, Beyond.. You're right. I should answer your questions directly." The brunette could no longer sit, it was harder to think and it felt isolated. He needed to get up and walk, so that's what he did. Light stepped a few paces ahead away from his desk, keeping his eyes on Beyond the whole time. "It's not that I don't wish to tell you. It's that I don't want you to run your mouth." He told him straightforward.

Beyond braced himself when his new doctor stood, his guard hadn't once lowered during this whole conversation, and he was prepared to defend himself if need be. Even though the straightjacket was still fastened on him, Beyond knew if he really concentrated, he could get it off. Of course, not in eighteen seconds like usual, due to the bothersome medication that made it difficult to focus, but in at least a minute.

"Oh? Who is BB going to talk to, his imaginary friends? They won't tell, they promise." He teased with a wide grin, laughing as if it were the funniest joke in the world, and squirming a bit in the restricting jacket. To anyone hearing Beyond ramble on about nonsense everyday, it wouldn't seem odd to assume Beyond did have imaginary friends. Did the criminal not get lonely? Even when he wasn't locked up in this damn asylum, he was out on the run and only associated with the humans he killed. No one was kept alive.. Excluding L Lawliet, of course.

"We both have something the other would be interested in knowing, Light Yagami.. Multiple things.. But it takes twoooo to tangoooo." He hummed with a knowing smirk, tilting his head slightly to the side and scanning the brunette up and down. "How 'bout it, huh?"

Light was surprised that Beyond hadn't escaped from the straightjacket yet. He thought he would have done so by now. However, Light slightly preferred Beyond to stay tamed by the jacket. He knew the other was capable of harming him, and while Light knew how to fight, he didn't know if he could win against Beyond. 'The medicine must have him distracted..' He thought, keeping this in mind.

"Imaginary friends.." Light repeated, scratching the back of his head. His thoughts leaned towards multiple personality disorder. Could Beyond possibly have that disorder? Light would be sure to find out. But.. In order to learn about Beyond, he would need to open up about himself too. It was the fair way, which Light hated. Did he have any other choice? Exhaling a sigh, Light prepared himself to tell the other his secret. Even if he didn't say he was Kira, Beyond would already be able to tell. Light was just too obvious now! Dammit! This guy was good...

"I am Kira." He stated, staring Beyond dead in the eyes. His eyes no longer lit up amber, they were a bright, intimidating shade of red. Kira could no longer hold back his crazed smile, and he was already cackling as if he were amused by the other whom caused him to reveal his secret. Strangely enough, Kira felt like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders after revealing the truth to Beyond. Would he believe it? If so, what would his reaction be?

**Author's Note: Guess we'll have to wait 'till chapter 2 to find out! Please review, people! It encourages me to continue. c: -BB**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kira._

Just as the name 'Kira' was uttered, the last metal hook on Beyond's straightjacket was released, the jacket becoming loose and able to slip off without a problem. He blinked widely, staring up at the new doctor with a shocked facial expression. So.. He was right? Light Yagami really was Kira? He really did own a Death Note? He really was the man Beyond swore to kill since he'd first heard about him in the paper?

Beyond sighed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, as if still processing this, the laughter in his ears only annoying him further. 'Keep your cool, BB.. Keep your cool..' He warned himself, biting his bottom lip so hard, blood was drawn. Slowly, he stood, allowing the restricting bloodstained jacket to fall at his feet to the crystal white floor. Then, and only then, the rage and anger fully set in.

"Kira.." He growled, his voice more demonic and angry than it had been before. The medication that was supposed to hold back such emotions, was only enforcing them at the moment. "You pathetic excuse for a human.. Kira.. I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, rushing forward and slamming the brunette roughly back against the wall, actually wailing on him while swinging punches and kicks in each and every direction, nails scratching the smooth skin of the other and kicking him hard right between the legs. "Fuck you, you smug bastard!" He grit his teeth, wrapping both hands around Light's neck and squeezing without warning. He just.. _Really_ hated Kira.

Beyond certainly was in the right. He had outsmarted Light Yagami and left him in a spot that would end in failure for Kira no matter what he did, right? All Beyond had to do was kill Kira, which shouldn't be all that hard since B happened to be more than proficient at killing. But the real question was... Could Beyond actually go through with killing the brunette?

Light barely flinched as he was slammed so forcefully against the wall. He did however let out a cry of aguish, biting down hard on his lips which were still curved into a ludicrous smirk. It was foolish of him to reveal his secret, yet it also was not. One could say it was a take it or leave it situation. For, he knew if he pushed Beyond's buttons any further then he would end up dead. Right now it was hard enough to say he thought he would leave the hospital without experiencing some type of fatal wound. Blood trickled from his lip, a few teeth in the back of his mouth knocked out and hit the now bloodstained floor, the crystal white tiles seeming to make Light's crimson blood gleam.

"..." He spat out blood, aiming for Beyond's eye. The male then raised his arms out defensively in front of his body, trying to protect himself even though this wouldn't do much. "S..stop..! You can't kill me! You can't.. You can't kill God!" He snarled, coughing and starting to choke on his own blood as his neck was squeezed.

"You're not God! You're nothing close to a God! You're a stupid, weak, pathetic human!" He screamed, clawing at the neck he choked and flailing a bit as he continued to fight. All he could think about was inflicting any sort of pain on Light that was possible, wanting so badly to see Kira sob and grovel at his feet, begging for mercy to live. Of course, Beyond Birthday would not grant him this wish.. But to witness the begging of the one he truly hated.. That was something Beyond himself wished for before he died.

He growled and narrowly avoided getting hit in the eye by a drop of blood, grabbing Light's shoulders and shoving him to the ground, he straddled his waist and pinned him there to continue the flying punches with two bloody and aching fists. His knuckles were irritated and bleeding, causing Light's blood to mix with his own. He hated him, he _hated_ him! He hated Kira! His own doctor! The one he was supposed to trust! The one he found undeniably intriguing, not to mention handsome, upon first stepping in that door.

"You're more childish than I am, you hear? I despise Kira!" He stopped moving suddenly, holding a tight grip on Light's neck, forcing him to look up and make eye contact with his own vibrantly flashing crimson eyes. He'd managed to wipe that sexy yet annoying smirk off Light's face. Good. "I am stronger and smarter than you will ever be, Kira." He spat.

Beyond's words hit a nerve that held the last bit of Light's confidence within. He let out a scream of agony, his body hurt so badly. He'd never been in this much pain before in his entire life. His heartbeat was racing and pounding so loudly he could barely make out his own screaming. Without realizing it, he began to beg and plead for the other to stop beating him. "..Stop! I beg of you.. Aahg.." He gasped, coughing as he tried to keep up with his lack of airway. "I'll do anything.. just don't kill me.. I'll even give you my Death Note!" Blood steamed down his cheeks, mixing with the tears that finally shed down both cheeks. Eventually his tears were no longer clear, they were dark crimson. Beyond had hit him so hard that a blood vessel had burst, leaving Light's eyes swollen and inflamed from torment. The brunette closed his eyes, body shaking beneath Beyond's powerful grasp. Light had never felt so vulnerable and weak..

'I can't die here... I'm supposed to be the God of this new world.. It's supposed to be MY world! Criminals.._need_ to be punished.. They deserve my judgement! How _dare _Beyond Birthday torture me to this state.. Doesn't he know who he's dealing with!?' Screamed Light's thoughts, he silently wishing he had the strength to say them aloud. Fucking hell! Why couldn't he have killed Beyond Birthday too? If only he would have known of him sooner, then this wouldn't be happening. Kira would not be on the verge of death.

"You better give BB your Death Note." He growled, nails digging back into Light's neck, as he stopped wailing on him only to grip him roughly. "You're under Beyond Birthday's control now, unless you want to lose a job. And if you do, BB will break out of this asylum, track down Light Yagami, and kill him." He grit his teeth, staring straight into Light's amber eyes to show just how serious he was. He watched a single tear roll down Light's cheek with a chuckle, raising one hand and using hs thumb to wipe at it, before licking it off the finger. "You weak human. You're just like the rest of them. Equal. I thought Kira would put up more of a fight, not cry and beg like a little bitch, but that works too." He grinned, licking blood off his lips and scratching down his neck.

Unfortunately, the doctors chose this exact moment to walk in, a nurse screaming and calling for backup. She dropped a tray with BB's medication and cup of water onto the ground, pills spilling and water dripping in every direction on the tiles. The criminal's attention snapped up as security guards rushed into the room, dropping Light harshly and flailing about to get out of their grip. "No! Stop! Get off me! Don't touch me! BB will kill all of you-!" He screamed, kicking one of them between the legs in an attempt to escape. But he was sedated quickly, going down with a fight and falling weak in their arms.

Light didn't want to surrender to Beyond, but it seemed like now he didn't have a choice. He could try and run, click the button to summon the nurses and whatever staff was needed to restrain Beyond if he ever threatened to harm Light in any way, shape, or form. Even if he could run, Beyond was faster than him. And in this bloody, beaten state, it would be a miracle if Light could manage to sit up on his own. He was turning purple in the face, mixed with a dark crimson red from his own blood and regular skin tone. His lungs screamed internally in agony as they tried to regain breathes he had lost while Beyond had strangled him and tore his fingernails into the sensitive skin. "Stop it! Shut up right now! I _can't_ take it!" He yelled as loudly as he could, body shaking violently underneath Beyond. Damn, if Light would have known there would be a criminal brave enough to attack him so confidentially and skilfully, then he _might_ have had seconds thoughts of continuing to live life as Kira; the God of the New World. Kira was not supposed to be treated so foully! How could Beyond do this to him? And to think Light had considered warming up to the male.

But now.. could he really be a God? Could he ever trust Beyond again? And.. Just as Light thought he was going to be finished off by hand by Beyond Birthday, a team of doctors were moving into the room, along with a nurse and security guards. Kira's eyes faintly glowed red, cracked open as he watched the other struggle with the security guards. It was nice to watch... until his vision blurred, the blood that he had cried started to dry up around his eyes. It stung and felt like crust, Light was now unable to open his eyelids without being in horrid pain, almost as if tiny shards of sharp metal were stabbing the back of his eyes.

The staff that wasn't currently dealing with Beyond rushed over to Light, giving him the medical attention he desperately needed. They phoned for an ambulance but also sedated Light, so that he would fall unconscious and be in less pain. The ambulance arrived in only a few minutes, from a hospital they had connected with the asylum for when incidents such as this occurred. While Beyond Birthday was returned to his cell, Light Yagami went in the emergency room as soon as he reached the hospital, the hours passing by as nurses gave statements on what they witnessed, and Light was cleaned up to the best of their ability.

**Author's Note: What will happen? Reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Light Yagami finally awoke after being treated, he couldn't recall if what happened was a dream or reality. He didn't even know where he was at first when he woke up! Panicking, the brunette started to go into shock. "What's happening to me!? Where am I!?" It was like he had amnesia, but he was actually just overwhelmed by what happened. The medicine they used to sedate him went strongly to his head. Suddenly flashes of Beyond beating him and scowling him came to mind. He started to shake violently, helplessly taken aback by what happened.

Two doctors rushed in to calm Light, giving him air and a bit of space. "Mr. Yagami..! Mr. Yagami, please calm down. You're alright. You were brought to the hospital after the incident with Mr. Birthday." The doctor who wasn't talking scowled.

The brunette slowly calmed down, relaxing once more. "Mr. Birthday.. T-That's right.." He raised a hand and rubbed his temple, which felt like someone was stabbing him around that area. "When can I see him again?" Light might have been left traumatized by Beyond Birthday, but that wouldn't stop him. He was _not_ done with that man just yet. How could he be? He knew his most precious and desirable secret. Even if the nurses wouldn't believe BB if he was to expose that secret, it was still dangerous for him to know. That feeling did not settle very well with Light.

Both doctor's eyes widened, too shocked to speak at first. No doctor had ever stuck with Beyond, either they quit their job or were killed. It was something the staff had gotten used to. Out of all the people they had stay there, Beyond was the biggest lost cause. In fact, others just like him were able to be shipped out to different asylums. But due to orders by L, they were forced to keep him there in the same old cell. By himself. "You.. Want to see him again?" One asked, blinking widely. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Mr. Yagami, no one will blame you if you request for a different patient. Safety issues comes before anything else."

Light carefully sat up in bed, trying not to reopen any wounds as he did so. He sighed and took a deep breath before locking eyes with the head doctor. "I don't give up on patients so easily. I know it doesn't seem to be the wisest choice, but if we keep pushing this guy off to several different doctors.. He's never going to talk to anybody." Light informed the others firmly. He really did believe what he said, even if he mainly just wanted to keep his eye on the criminal. "So please.. Tell me when I can see him again."

The doctor sighed, not about to argue with Light. What good would it do him anyway? Although, if Light really was planning on sticking with Beyond Birthday, then he'd probably be back here at some point. "Luckily your condition isn't that bad, so you're free to go today. Just be sure to check out on your way out." He nodded, filling out some information on the clipboard in his hand.

Light was glad the doctors didn't argue. He really didn't feel like he had the time nor patience for it right now. "Thank you. In that case, I'll be on my way." The brunette filled out the information was needed, handed back the clipboard, then headed for the exit. Just before he turned the handle, he looked back at the doctor. "Is Birthday in the same room he was in before?" The doctors nodded, watching him as he left with slightly worried looks.

Back in Beyond's cell, the criminal had been restrained in both the usual bloodstained straightjacket and even a muzzle for humans for his mouth, to stop him from biting. Unfortunately this also meant he couldn't talk and could only breath from his mouth, rocking back and forth slowly and hitting the back of his head repeatedly against the wall in slight frustration.

Light made his way out of the hospital that was connected to the prison. He walked down the halls, being quiet as possible so he wouldn't disturb any patients or doctors. "Hm.." He stopped when he arrived to the correct door. The brunette braced himself and entered the room. He looked around, seeing it looked the same as it had been when he left.. Well, at least the blood was cleaned up. Light gazed over to the raven, seeing him curled up in a corner, rocking back and forth. "..Beyond Birthday." He said simply, working to get the other's attention. Light wasn't sure if B could talk with the muzzle on or not. Obviously the raven could not, glaring up at Light and giving off a dog-like growl, crimson red eyes narrowed and serious.

Light chuckled and stepped forward, cautious of the other male. He knew he was probably capable of hurting him even with the muzzle. "Hm.. If I take it off, will you behave?" The brunette asked, hiding a smirk skillfully while tapping his chin 'thoughtfully'. Although Beyond's words couldn't easily be understood, what sounded like 'Yes, fucking take it off already.' was muffled through the bothersome muzzle. Beyond wasn't about to be polite to _Kira_.

Light listened carefully so he could make out the muffling. He shook his head, refusing to take it off until Beyond was somewhat polite. "That's no way to ask your doctor." Beyond pouted and emitted a soft whine of annoyance, muffling a 'please' and looking surprisingly sincere. Beyond was just that good of a liar. He scooted forward a bit, as if moving closer to make the job easier for Light, and squirming slightly in the straightjacket. Light looked down at the pouting criminal. Why did he suddenly seem so attractive? Ugh. Light hated these thoughts. They were sidetracking him. "Fine." Light leaned down and cautiously took the muzzle off of Beyond.

Beyond sighed with relief and licked his lips, glaring at the hated muzzle with a huff. He bit his lower lip and tugged at the restraining jacket, glancing back up at Light. He mumbled a thank you, scooting back against the wall and flipping his bangs out of his eyes. "I don't suppose you'd take off this straightjacket too?" He smirked slightly.

Light didn't resist the laugh that escaped his lips upon BB's request for the straightjacket to be taken off. "Don't push your luck." He sighed a bit. "I believe we still have matters to discuss. So please get comfortable. If you behave, I will _consider_ removing the straightjacket." He smiled smoothly. B huffed. "Whatever. I can still remove my straightjacket myself, you and I both know that.." He grunted, curling his toes a bit as he struggled some more, determination in his eyes. Light ran a hand through his hair, fighting the small amount of stress that threatened to consume his mood. "Tch. If that comes off again without my permission, you'll end up behind bars again for sure." He shook his head, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he sat down at the usual spot near his desk. "Which I'm sure neither of us want, right Birthday?"

Beyond smirked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not new here, Yagami, I know how things work.. And you're Kira. I know your secret. You're lucky no one would believe me if I told them. But you'll never get my real name, and I'll never fear you. I'm still in control." He grinned, chuckling to himself and looking back down. "Besides.. I'll always have that image of you in my mind begging and crying like a little bitch for me to let you live." He giggled. "Priceless! Kira himself, begging me like that! I just wish I had it all on video.."

Light knew he had to keep his cool now, no matter what Beyond said, even if it pissed him off. "Anybody could react that way if they were being beaten." He held back a growl and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Now.. I know we got off to a bad start, but, I really do want to learn more about you." Light opened a drawer in his desk and took out his clipboard and a pen. He had a feeling Beyond may not talk, but, he needed the board just in case.

"I wouldn't." Beyond replied smugly, a stubborn smirk on his face and glaring straight at Light at the same time, almost as if he was staring straight through him and reading his thoughts. He always did have an eerie effect on people when he wanted to, and Light was not immune to that. "Why? You will never be able to kill me without knowing my birth name, and all evidence of that has been destroyed by yours truly.. So what will you gain? Unless you have a crush on me of course." He teased with a childish laugh.

Light was never really scared that easily. So why would he start being afraid of Beyond? He had no real reason to be afraid of him, other than the fact that he nearly beat him to death. The doctors must of thought he was insane to even be thinking of coming back to Beyond after what he did to him. Perhaps Light was only in for it because Beyond knew his true identity. Or it could possibly be because of other reasons say, love. Light Yagami did not believe in such a thing, well, he tried not to anyway. So for now he decided to deny the fact that he may be starting to fall in love with Beyond Birthday. Light had to fight back a blush that was coming on upon B's words. Ugh, how was it possible for him to get under his skin like this? "That's crazy talk. Besides, who says that I want to kill you? You came up with that all on your own. I actually have the intention to keep you alive." He explained.

But Beyond took note of the blush immediately, a smirk growing on his lips. "Cute.." He remarked to himself, just loud enough for Light to hear. Of course, the both of them would realize what Beyond was referring to as 'cute'. "Why would you want to keep me alive, Light? You and I both know just how much I hate Kira and what he does. So there's no way I'd ever be of use to you. If anything, I'd just cause trouble and attempt killing you." He sighed, "Although.." Beyond glanced down before jumping straight up, the straightjacket falling down at his feet as well. "I am interested to know why keeping me alive would benefit you. Y'know, besides that huge crush on me we mentioned earlier."

"I don't have a crush on you." He stated firmly, clearly trying to not seem interested. Deep inside him he knew that he was interested romantically, but damn..why? He didn't want to be attracted! No, no, no! "I'd like to get down to business now. I'm supposed to be your doctor." He sighed and ran a hand through his brunette strands.

"I don't _have_ to tell you anything.. I just do it because I want to." Beyond smirked, raising an eyebrow expectantly as he looked the brunette up and down. He didn't know what he was feeling towards Light, but he did know it was something of a romantic nature. Although he didn't understand why, since he'd nearly tried to kill him earlier.. Ah, good times. He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah. You are correct." Light confirmed and rose an eyebrow right back at Beyond. "And I'd like you to be able to be open with me at some point. We may have started off on the wrong side, but that doesn't mean we can turn it around to the right." He was able to give a small, convincing smile to Beyond.

Beyond blinked widely, telling himself he couldn't possibly believe Light's innocent smile, but.. He wanted to. He averted his crimson eyes to the ground, slowly nodding. "What do you want to know?" "Any information that you're willing to provide." He kept on the smile, acting as meaningful as possible. He really did mean well, but this was taking some getting used to. "I want to learn about you, Beyond.. We can learn about each other. Forget about labels like Kira.. and Serial Killer for awhile, you know?"

The raven shrugged his shoulders. He really did want to know what Light was talking about, forgetting about Light being Kira and just getting to know Light Yagami. If he could get past the whole 'Kira' thing.. Or even get Light to stop using the death note, that'd be a miracle to him. Though he was sure the latter would be a million times harder, wouldn't it? Unless Light fell in love with him. Which could definitely be arranged. "Sounds fun." He commented, looking back up at Light. "We could do that."

Light smiled, pleased by his response. "So you're in? Perfect." He stood up and stride closer to Beyond, looking his body over. Light really had no real reason to examine him, no- he was doing it for his own pleasure. When someone who knew of Beyond's antics spoke of him, they must think of some insane, crazed, creepy guy. But Beyond was quite the opposite, and quite frankly, Light admired that. And he _was_ slowly falling in love with the man. Would Beyond ever return these feelings? He didn't know, and wouldn't know until he came to terms with his own feelings. For now, he was focused on getting to know him better. "Can I trust you with the straitjacket off?" He asked. Light wanted Beyond to be comfortable when they spoke, even if he was weary about doing so.

Beyond smiled sweetly and nodded, tugging a bit at the restraints he was reminded of. He watched Light look him up and down, following his gaze wherever it went. It was obvious the signs that Light was showing about starting to develop romantic feelings for Beyond, and he wasn't sure he liked that. For starters, Beyond was beginning to think the feelings might be reciprocated. And that was bad. Beyond wasn't supposed to love ever again, especially not _Kira, _so if he had a choice, he'd completely eliminate the feeling of love. But he couldn't. And he knew it could very well develop into that. Just like it once had with L. And A. He scooted around to face the wall, showing the back to Light where he could undo the straps.

The brunette stride up to Beyond, carefully reaching his hands out to the straps. He undid them and decided to let Beyond do the rest of the work. Light then looked around, making sure there wasn't any glass B could get ahold of. Luckily there wasn't., which was more than a relief. "There. Feel free to stretch too if you like." He suggested, then sitting back down in his chair at his desk. "When you're ready, we can start the questions." Light was tempted to grab his clipboard, but he decided against it. Beyond might get the idea he was using his death note for whatever reason instead of taking real notes on Beyond's responses and reactions.

Beyond sighed contently and sat back in his spot on the floor, stretching his arms and legs out as he kicked the bothersome straightjacket off to the side with a huff, cracking his knuckles and looking up at Light with a smirk. "I'm ready now. Ask away, Yagami." He noticed how Light didn't have a clipboard in his hand, but didn't really care enough to remind the doctor about it. No matter what, as long as he was alive, Light would never learn his true name. Never.

Yagami had a great memory. He was intelligent after all. Now, what question to ask Beyond first? He could start out simple, but that didn't sound very interesting. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Light began to ask the first question. "How exactly did you snap?" He asked, absentmindedly rubbing his temple.

BB raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest and looking Light up and down. What a question to start with. "How exactly did I snap?" He repeated and snickered, shrugging his shoulders. "After A died." The raven answered vaguely. Though he knew he didn't mention anything about A before, and that Light would probably ask about him next.

Light's expression remained neutral, and difficult to read. "After A died.." He repeated, picking up his clipboard and writing this piece of information down. He then spoke again, asking just what Beyond thought he would ask. "And who exactly is this 'A'?" A.. It must of been someone from Wammy's House. Who else had a singular letter as a name?

Beyond visibly tensed up when A was mentioned, squirming where he sat and curling and uncurling his toes and fingers. "A was.. My friend." Lie. He cleared his throat. "My only friend.. No one liked me, obviously, I was a little demon back then, but.. He did. He was the only person that will ever exist to like me. And not only that, but love. I fell in love with him. We were going to run away from Wammy's and go to LA, and one day, get married." He shrugged. "That's what A wanted, to get married." He sighed and thumped his head back against the wall. "To love someone so much.. Only to have them commit suicide over L's stupid pressure.. It tore me apart to find him like that that morning. L didn't even care. But I did. I was alone again.. But at least I developed a new goal in life; beating L. And if possible, killing L. Which I still dream of to this day." He finished, thoughts of A always made him upset.

Light made a note of how tense Beyond acted when speaking about Aiden. He also wrote down all the details of Aiden being Beyond's first friend, first love, and someone extremely important to him. This Aiden individual seemed to be very interesting, however, Light couldn't help but think he was a _bit_ dramatic with the suicide attempt. Of course he didn't voice this, for he knew it would only add more drama, and his job was _not_ to judge Beyond Birthday. It was to get to know him so he could treat him with the right medication and healing remedies. Straightening out his thoughts, he nodded once when Beyond finished speaking. "I see, I see. And let's just say that you do succeed in killing L." Light paused, holding back an ironic smirk. He too wanted to kill L, he was the only person that truthfully was standing in his way. If Beyond got to him first, he'd be doing him a favor, but also leaving Light to feel angered since _he_ wanted to be the one to rid of that damned detective. Getting back to questions, Light continued to speak. "How do you think you'd feel? Would you be able to say you truly defeated him after murdering him?" Light's amber eyes shined light red and he made direct eye contact with Beyond while holding his pen and clipboard in a ready position to take more notes.

Beyond cleared his throat and directed his gaze away from Light and over to the door, chewing on his bottom lip, as if he really wanted to leave. But that wasn't the case at the moment. Talking out how he felt with Light.. Was surprisingly helping him. Weird. He didn't think it would, especially with Light being Kira and all.. Kira probably wanted to kill L too. His eyes narrowed a bit, "Yes. I will beat Law- L at his own game." He corrected himself without much hesitation. How foolish it would have been to state L's real name. "I will beat him. And then, I will kill him. And once he's dead.. I'll remember the fear in his eyes forever." Beyond smirked, his own flashing a more vibrant ruby red. "Heh."

Even though Beyond wasn't looking at him, Light paid close attention to the other. It seemed he wanted to change the subject, leave the room even. But he couldn't do that. However, he _could_ refuse to speak if he didn't wish to talk about certain things. But Light was rooting for Beyond to speak about this. He desperately wanted answers about L. There was so little known about the detective. It really irked Light. Beyond seemed to be one of the very few people that knew a decent amount of information on the panda. 'Law?' What did that mean? It was almost like Beyond was going to say L's real last time, but caught himself before. Now the temptation to ask for L's true name only intensified, but he knew that would be a red card to ask. Definitely not something he could do. "Hm.. You sound satisfied just by the thought." Light wrote more notes down and exhaled a quiet sigh. "And B, if you killed L, would you finally feel at peace?" Hopefully this question wouldn't hit the serial killer too hard. Light had a feeling it could hit the wrong emotion.

Beyond mentally cursed himself for almost slipping up on Lawliet's real name.. Until he realized there was a plus side to that as well. This intrigued Light. He would be dying to ask L's full name at this point. And that was information Beyond was determined to take to the grave. Not because he loved L and wanted him to survive or anything.. But because he refused to let Kira be the cause of the detective's death.. No. It would be Beyond Birthday to put an end to L Lawliet's life. That was a promise.. And no old feelings would be rehashed and get in the way of that any longer. He cleared his throat and shifted a bit awkwardly, "Probably not." He allowed the honest answer to escape his lips. Because even if that goal was completed.. His life would no longer hold as much meaning.. And not only would he be haunted by his demons for the rest of his life, but he'd live day to day missing both A and L.

Outside it started to rain heavily, so loud that the drops could be heard from the inside. Lightning cracked through the sky, symbolizing how enraged the fury inside Light was starting to build up. This was followed by thunder, and it slowly started to mellow out, the sounds from the rain continuing to sound. However, Light wasn't exactly cooled down just yet. He was still stuck on the fact Beyond Birthday knew L's _real_ name. It must of been obvious now, for Light's eyes were beginning to glow a darker and more intimidating red. He did not do this on demand, it happened whenever his mood was intense. "I see.." The brunette sighed internally and took a deep breath, in and out to relax his nerves. He needed to focus on Beyond right now; Not his Death Note, not himself, and most importantly, NOT L. Light swore that one day he might lose his sanity because of that man. "So what's the point of murdering him if you won't feel any better after doing so, hm?" Light almost sounded amused, but he didn't let it show in his tone no matter how much he was dying to crack into a fit of psychotic laughter. "I mean, I understand that you want to avenge A, but let's look a little deeper.."

Everyone knew that Beyond Birthday could snap at any random moment, and that his temper was not one to be messed with. He got enraged over things that wouldn't faze a normal prison, and was really just unpredictable in every way. The lightning outside helped fuel his anger on the inside, overall annoyed at Light's behavior. Plus with the mention of A, there was no telling what would set B off. He glared at the brunette. That.. Smartass.. He's fighting laughter! "Shut the fuck up, Light Yagami!" He jumped up and balled his hands into fists, restraining himself as best as possible. Though he'd love nothing more but to wipe that sexy but psychotic smirk of his lips.. He couldn't allow himself to attack and mess everything up. "I'll kick your bitch ass again, don't forget that." Beyond grit his teeth, spitting at Light. "Even if you are Kira, you're worth nothing more than dirt. Smug piece of shit. I can't wait to murder you-" he ranted.

Realistically, Light wasn't purposely trying to anger Beyond at all. His own insanity caused him to feel amused and the urge to laugh was nearly irresistible right now. Hell, when Beyond jumped up, the brunette didn't feel the least bit afraid despite how he was nearly beaten to death previously. He welcomed it and felt his heart beat faster within his chest. Beyond could have attacked Light and he would have just broke out into a fit iof uncontrollable laughter. "Heh, don't forget that I can click this button any time I like, Birthday." His finger lingered above the button that would call in the nurses and backup. "Tch." He wiped away the spit with a napkin from his desk, then tossed it in the garbage. Light knew that the staff here probably wouldn't believe anything Beyond said if he ever tried to repeat that Light Yagami was indeed the true, first Kira to threaten mankind.

Realistically, Light wasn't purposely trying to anger Beyond at all. His own insanity caused him to feel amused and the urge to laugh was nearly irresistible right now. Hell, when Beyond jumped up, the brunette didn't feel the least bit afraid despite how he was nearly beaten to death previously. He welcomed it and felt his heart beat faster within his chest. Beyond could have attacked Light and he would have just broke out into a fit iof uncontrollable laughter. "Heh, don't forget that I can click this button any time I like, Birthday." His finger lingered above the button that would call in the nurses and backup. "Tch." He wiped away the spit with a napkin from his desk, then tossed it in the garbage. Light knew that the staff here probably wouldn't believe anything Beyond said if he ever tried to repeat that Light Yagami was indeed the true, first Kira to threaten mankind.

Waiting for Beyond to stop ranting in another language that Light could have sworn to be Italian, he wrote down a note that Beyond was unpredictable. Light hadn't thought too much into depth about anything before he asked it and acted the way he did, assuming that Beyond would answer his questions without too much hesitation. Thinking that was foolish, Light in general was foolish for trying to nurse Beyond back to health. That's what a lot of people thought anyways. And he simply gave them the reason that he couldn't let a patient go so easily, when the real truth was that he was falling in love with the damned serial killer. When Beyond claimed to _hate _him, he could have sworn he mentally felt his heart shatter to pieces. "You.. _hate_ me?" He asked, though it wasn't meant to be answered. Light now stood up and shook his head, bangs falling past his eyes. "Liar." He called him out. Light was onto Beyond and his feelings. If this was anything like last time, Beyond wouldn't have refrained from attacking him. He would have just done it. So there _had_ to be emotion holding him back from attacking again! And this is how Light came to the conclusion that Beyond Birthday was in love. In love with him to be specific. Beyond Birthday was in love with Light Yagami. "You love me, Beyond. Look at me in the eyes! Could you still be able to deny me? You can't live your life denying how you feel, Birthday! You CAN'T!" He knew he was yelling and he couldn't stop. Now he was sweating and breathing heavily. He was even close to crying, but no, he didn't allow himself to do so.

Beyond growled and jumped back up, nails digging into his palms to the point where they now started to bleed. How dare he! How could he know? Beyond tried so hard to hide his true feelings, but the truth was.. He couldn't. Both Light and Beyond were far more intelligent than the average person. He might have made the mistake of underestimating Naomi Misora, but never again would he underestimate anyone else. And that included Light Yagami. He suddenly shoved the brunette back hard against three wall before he had time to think, grabbing tightly onto his shoulder with one hand, and punching the wall beside his head so hard, it left a dent. His knuckles even started to bleed from that. He panted and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to stop his tears during the silence, so that his vision would no longer be blurry, and return to normal. Crimson red eyes focused back on Light's once they were open, glaring hard into them. Should he lie? _Could_ he lie? Probably not.. "I hate you." He grunted once again, wanting to hurt Light really bad, but at the same time, getting the strange urge to grab and kiss him.. So he did. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward abruptly and pressing their lips together in a sudden kiss. Was it filled with love? No. Beyond told himself it was only a test to discover his true feelings.. But he already knew how he felt. With or without the kiss to clarify it.

Light stared down Beyond, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't felt this riled up since their last blowout. However, this time he had a feeling he wasn't actually going to get beaten up. When he was forcefully grabbed and thrown against the wall, he allowed the other to do so without protesting. Yes, this was it. Beyond was going to finally make his first romantic move on him. Light felt excitement growing up inside of him finally from a positive feeling, even if they were currently angry with each other. "You don't hate me." He repeated again. Who did Beyond think he was fooling? It would be an overstatement to say he hated him. Hell, Light knew that Beyond probably didn't hate _him_. He hated Kira. Light wasn't always Kira, and now that the thought arose, he couldn't help but wonder if things would be different if he was just a normal human that ended up being BB's doctor. "..You don't.." He whispered hoarsely.

Suddenly he felt his lips pressed against Beyond's. They were so warm and soft despite him being male. And this wasn't Light's first kiss, but it _was_ his first kiss with a male. His eyes widened and his enraged expression faltered. This might of been a test, but he didn't mind. If he could say he had one kiss with the killer, he would have been alright with that. Not satisfied, but alright. "..." He found his hands moving up Beyond's waist, to his sides, and then finally to rest on his chest. The kiss wasn't like a normal one. It was fiery from their mixed emotions. Light put his all into it after processing the situation. No, no.. There was no way. Light couldn't move on after this. He couldn't let Beyond Birthday go.

There was no denying this.


End file.
